One Shots by Katnissidriseverdeen
by Katnissidriseverdeen
Summary: This is a series of one-shots I've written, mainly THG but there will be some random ones. Some one-shots will have a focus point and a happy ending (or not, I'll see how I feel about it) while others are scenes I randomly thought of and didn't want to write a whole story around. Please, enjoy!


**_A Merry Christmas_**

 _Katniss and Peeta have a lovely Christmas._

* * *

Although their year was not so great, along with so many others, Katniss and Peeta finally were going to celebrate Christmas with District Twelve. Thom, the new mayor, ordered dozens of pine trees from Seven for everyone in town. They came by train just a week after the order was put in. That was the first step in the district's plan. This was the first year the whole district was rebuilt and everyone was alive and well in warm homes.

Katniss was the one who suggested the idea of a giant Christmas to complete the rebuilding of her district. Peeta thought it was an excellent idea and talked to Thom about announcing the idea to everyone. Days later, Katniss went up on the stage in front of the new Justice Building and told everyone in Twelve, along with the rest of Panem, about her idea.

Word got out to Paylor about Katniss's idea quickly and she wanted every district, plus the Capitol, to celebrate too. It had been about a year since every district had been fully rebuilt, but now they were free. With this new freedom, people weren't poor so of course, everyone wanted to celebrate.

Each district joined in, making Christmas a day of extreme celebration instead of a day of some sort of pushed happiness. They all planned events and parties that would last for days.

Haymitch even got to work, cut back the liquor, and worked with the other men in the new square to put up a giant tree in the center of town. The school allowed for the children to have free time during the day to make homemade ornaments. Those were then put up all over the town tree and little lights were wrapped around its leaves. The fresh snow was for once as white as described in stories and covered the Christmas tree in a way that made it look so unreal. A giant star was placed on top and the square glowed every night for the people walking by and doing their business.

The town was covered with candles and snow and Christmas decorations brought from District One, Luxury. Every district was now in the Christmas spirit. Cameras roamed each district filming the different ways everyone decorated and were celebrating. Once the cameras got to Twelve, all they wanted to film were the Star-Crossed lovers in action with the young children and being in love. They made one more speech to Panem about how well everything went and thanked everyone for making this year the year of new.

"We will be continuing this new found tradition every year, not just to celebrate Christmas, but to celebrate what we have accomplished in the old year and welcome the New Year to greater things."

Everyone clapped and cheered for Katniss after her speech.

The couple walked home after, the cameras leaving to Thirteen that night for the final days before Christmas.

Peeta was still in the thought process of what to give Katniss, although he knew whatever he gave her would be perfect for her. They had been talking of marriage, but he thought it was too early for that. They were just getting better. They had just started taking bigger steps away from the nightmares, the bad days starting to fade into only their memories. He didn't want to ruin all their hard work.

 _But_ , he thought, _maybe this is what will really change everything. Maybe, it'll be for the best._

This could bring them closer together. This would make her feel safe and protected, knowing he could never leave her alone because they would be bonded by God. Of course, Peeta couldn't dwell on the negatives about his plan, but more so on the positive.

Hopefully, Katniss would too.

A couple of days before Christmas, he and Haymitch walked into town while Katniss went into the woods to hunt for Christmas dinner. Peeta had always informed Haymitch of what was going on in their relationship and he never took it as a joke. Katniss wasn't one to spill at the cutesy details to Haymitch, more so the problems she couldn't seem to piece together and fix. Haymitch wasn't surprised when Peeta told him he was going to propose. He was happy, supportive; they were basically his kids and he was waiting for this day to come.

Haymitch and Peeta walked to the jeweler's and began searching for a ring for Peeta's future bride. They wandered around, pointing out rings here and there. Princess cut, round, marquise. Gold, silver, white, pink. Diamond, opal, ruby, emerald. Nothing seemed to be sticking out to either man.

"It has to be simple enough for her, boy. But, also something that spits fire like her mouth."

Peeta chuckled. "I know." Although, he had no idea what to look for or where to start.

They searched for what seemed like hours, the jeweler showing them ring after ring. He suggested many beautiful pieces but came up short every time. Peeta knew whatever he gave her would be perfect, she would appreciate the gesture, but it had to be perfect for Katniss. This ring had to be a special one of a kind ring.

Peeta finally found it.

It was simple but extravagant enough for Katniss. He knew her size and asked to engrave something on the inside. Always.

Peeta picked up the ring the morning of Christmas Eve. The children were playing around the tree in the square and laughing. He watched as Seam and Merchants all exchanging gifts, talking happily as they walked along. No one has pushed away because of what they were or were not. Everyone was thought of equal, if you were from District One or Twelve, you were people of Panem who were free to choose what you want. You were excepted by everyone.

Peeta kept the ring at Haymitch's because Katniss was so stubborn and still a child, she would indeed cheat and look for her present if he hid it in the house. He knew she occasionally checked his regular hiding spots for any sign of a gift. Peeta never saw a present under the tree for him from Katniss, so he wondered if she did the same thing. Peeta's mind can wonder too.

On Christmas morning, before the sun even began to rise, the three victors huddled up by the tree in the couples home and began to celebrate. Breakfast would happen after the presents were opened but coffee was brewed to begin the day.

Peeta and Katniss got Haymitch a new wine from Eleven. He loved the present best and opened it right after he unwrapped the box it came in. Haymitch poured everyone wine but Katniss, she was never a fan of it. While the boys drank away, Katniss got a surprise call from her mother in Four, wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. They did not talk long for they were both busy, but her mother promised to call more often. It was the best gift she could've given Katniss.

Haymitch got the couple a set of matching wine glasses. Only Peeta understood the context Haymitch had for the gift. These would be their toasting glasses. Katniss laughed at the sight of the gift but still gave Haymitch a hug, something rarely given by the raven-haired woman. Peeta grew nervous quickly after the exchange and would punch Haymitch later for doing that to him.

It was now Peeta's turn to give Katniss her gift. He was shaking so hard he didn't think he would be able to give her the box sitting in his pocket.

The Christmas tree was lite and bright, sitting in the corner of their living room. They had shared Peeta's home for a few years now. The fire was burning bright, warming the little family up. The lights in the house weren't on, they had enough with the tree and the fire. Everywhere you looked were pictures of Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch together or individually. Laughing, smiling, calm or, with Katniss and Peeta, kissing. The home was where they felt now comfortable and loved. They had all built it together into a place where the memories could stay, haunting them all, but allowing them to be remembered. They were happy here, even with the evil from their past. They were surviving.

Peeta turned to Katniss who was sat on the floor with him and stared into her gray eyes. He was nervous. What had she gotten him? She never put a present under the tree, making it seem more of a waste now since they weren't using it properly for the holiday.

Haymitch knew what Katniss was giving Peeta. He couldn't decide which one was better than the other. He would never find out, they were each the world.

Peeta got onto his knee and handed Katniss the box. His usual words would not flow, he had no words for her today. The silence was enough to speak for him. He had given her thousands of words, all he had now was his love.

She smiled, still oblivious of the gift inside the box. Katniss carefully stripping the small box of its red ribbon. The gold paper was torn off gently, the noise of the paper tearing and the crackle of the fire was all you could hear. Peeta was holding his breath, so was the old man.

Katniss had the black suede box sitting in her palm, waiting to be opened. She popped it open and stared at the ring for a minute. It sparkled in the firelight. She had discarded the old ring from years ago when Peeta proposed for the Capitol, she couldn't remember the last time she had it. Now, this was for her. She slipped the ring out of its small pouch and put it on her finger where the old one used to sit.

There were four diamonds surrounding a pearl, two on each side. The band was white, allowing the cream color of the pearl to stand bright against her olive skin. She loved it. Just like Peeta thought it would be, simple yet extravagant.

"So," Peeta asked impatiently. "What do you think?"

Katniss looked at Peeta with tears in her eyes.

"Yes," is all she said. She wrapped her arms around him and kept him close. Haymitch smiled and leaned back on the couch as he watched his kids be in love. His wine glass left on the coffee table long ago.

They sat back down, and Katniss reached back to where her present for Peeta was hidden. It was a thin box, small and wrapped in the same gold paper as her present. She handed it to Peeta in a tiny way, curled up to herself and scared. She slipped the ring off her finger and studied it, too anxious to see his reaction. She read the word engraved on the inside. Always. With that, she calmed. Peeta saw the first tear fall from her eyes.

Katniss watched with no fear as Peeta removed the ribbon and paper to see a box of black sitting in his hand. He lifted the top and came across a picture sitting on white confetti. Black with white lines and specks, words in a weird format in the corner with a date printed on it. Peeta didn't really know what it was until he looked hard at the picture and read the words.

"No," he said, turning to Katniss. "What is this?" Although he already knew, he could not believe it.

"I'm pregnant."

"Really?" he asked.

Katniss nodded. Peeta looked at Haymitch who nodded too.

Haymitch leaned on his knees as he spoke. "I went with her. Saw the whole shebang. It was amazing."

Peeta had tears in his eyes, he pulled Katniss to him and kissed her. After, he brought his hand to her stomach covered in her sweater. Katniss laughed at Peeta's jarred face. It was amusing to see him so happy yet so shocked at the same time. Haymitch chuckled and reached for his wine.

Peeta kissed Katniss hard on her lips, remembering the night weeks ago when they had taken the night further than they thought they would, the horrible memories and nightmares they wanted to push away with emotions and feelings. Peeta was glad that little, romantic kiss became something more now.

That Christmas was a Christmas of many. The next one came with a new member of the family. A little boy with curly, dark, chestnut hair and bright blue eyes. Along came friends from the past: Annie and her little boy adoring the new addition; Johanna with her partner, Coraline, who took the boy with care into their arms; Effie, who cried into Haymitch's arms after seeing the couple as happy as they could be; and Beetee who took time off of working to celebrate and see the little Mockingjay. The little boy brought everyone together, even her mother dropped by.

Christmas brought the whole gang back together after being apart for so long. They took the time to fix their lives somewhat and now they were more carefree and loving, treating life with such care as they do with the little boy who was up for a great adventure.

( _2312_ )

* * *

A/N: I'm very happy with this new version of my one shot. Although it's an old one, I hope it brings the same holiday spirit I felt writing it long ago. This will be my first ever story published on FF and I hope it does well. Thank you for reading it and any review you leave will be appreciated.

~Jez xo


End file.
